


The raven that listens

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26





	The raven that listens

When the cheers and tears had eased, Minerva McGonagall had found some rooms on the ground floor for anyone that needed a place to stay, Harry Potter was one of those that wished to remain at Hogwarts, at least for now. One of his reason for staying was the castle, he just felt he needed to help wherever he could, he knew part of it was guilt but part of it was the fact that he just loved this ancient castle with its towers, it’s hidden passageways, it’s paintings, he even liked the moving staircases and the ghosts. The other reason Harry wanted to stay, he had seen a few looks from Ginny and was not ready to explain to the fiery red head that he preferred men. Harry first got suspicious when he used to follow Malfoy around using his cloak. He realised the blond, even though a pain in Harry’s arse, was a nice looking young man and very graceful. Harry didn’t like Malfoy, in anyway, but he liked to watch him move, walk and speak. It was during that time that Harry also watched another man at the school, a man that did seem to make Harry’s body react, a man that would never look at Harry in that way, that man was Severus Snape. So even though Harry was exhausted, extremely sore and hungry, there was something he needed to do before he could rest, eat and sleep. Harry Potter wanted to retrieve Severus Snape’s body from the shrieking shack. So Harry needed to get his body before he could rest and help, it was something he felt strongly about.

 

Harry slipped his cloak on and snuck past Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who were talking about Harry and how to make him see that Ginny was the perfect girl for him. But Harry also heard something that hurt him deeply, something he never thought possible, not from anyone with the name Weasley.

 

Harry made his way around the ruined castle and stopped just out of reach of the whomping willows swaying branches. He pointed his wand at the tree and cast an immobilising charm which allowed him to climb into the tunnel and make his way into the shrieking shack.

 

Harry stood for a full minute before he realised what he was seeing, or not seeing, Severus Snape’s body was not there. When he heard a small noise to his left he found an injured raven lying in the corner of the room. Harry removed his cloak, then his jumper before carefully and slowly knelt down.

 

‘Oh you poor thing, maybe I can help you get well, I used to help my owl, I’m sure ravens aren’t so different, you’re both birds,’ Harry carefully picked up the bird and place it on his jumper then carefully held it close to him before pulled the cloak back over himself, ‘If you wondering about the cloak, it’s just so no one sees me,’ Harry gave the bird a small and gentle pat on the head before heading out of the shrieking shack. He dodged people moving about the castle until he came to the room Minerva gave him, his door had a picture of Salazar Slytherin. She told Harry that no one would ever think to look for him behind a picture of Slytherin, not when Harry was a Gryffindor. Harry had shocked her when he explained that the hat considered putting him in Slytherin, only Harry begging it not to did he end up in Gryffindor. Even though Harry was exhausted, her expression made him laugh as he walked away.

 

Harry carefully laid the bird on the bed, still on his stained and ripped jumper, ‘I’ll get you some water, some food, bathe your wounds and hope you make it.’

 

Harry hurried to the bathroom where he conjured a bowl of warm water, a cloth and another bowl with cool water then sat on the chair near the bed. He gave the bird a drink even though the poor little thing couldn’t stand, it did dip its beak into the water. Harry waited until it had its fill of water before he gently cleaned away the blood and got to see small wounds around the neck of the bird, like something had bitten it, maybe Mrs. Norris had thought she found dinner and picked the bird up by the neck. Harry kept cleaning it then summoned a small jar or healing ointment from the hospital and hoped Madame Pomfrey didn’t get angry with him.

 

‘I know this is meant for humans but I can’t get into the magical menagerie, not yet. It shouldn’t hurt, not if I use is sparingly,’ Harry used the tip of his little finger and applied the ointment, ‘I wonder if I should wrap it,’ Harry sat there staring at the bird before he summoned bandages from the matron and again he hoped she wouldn’t be mad at him. Harry carefully held the bird in one hand while he wrapped the bandage around its neck, ‘There, it’s not too tight but hopefully it will stop you getting an infection. I bet anything it was Mrs. Norris, rotten cat, just like it’s owner, hurting a poor defenceless bird,’ Harry carefully laid the bird on the end of one side of the bed before he sat down, removed his shoes and jeans, his shirt, then his glasses before placing them on the side cupboard with his pouch and wands then he climbed wearily under the covers on the other side of the bed, ‘You know Raven, looking after you reminds me of how a parent would be, even though I never knew mine and those people never looked after me, unless you think starving and beatings was looking after me. I sometimes wish my mother was a ghost, I know she would haunt Petunia for her rotten treatment of me. So you see, I know what it’s like to be hurt and hungry, they starved me, sometime I would be locked up for days without anything to eat or drink. It was lucky they let me out to use the bathroom. But you go right ahead and use that old jumper, it was only my cousins, like all my clothes, they belonged to him. I wonder if I should feed you and myself before going to sleep, but I haven’t slept in days, I’m so tired, so I’m sure we can both go a little longer without food,’ Harry curled up on his side but kept staring at the bird, ‘I don’t even know if you’re a boy raven or a girl raven, I hope you haven’t got babies out there somewhere, they would need you if you have. Anyway, I will look after you until you can fly away, back to someone, you might even have a partner,’ Harry smiled at the bird that kept staring at him and Harry wasn’t sure, but he thought the bird seemed to understand him, maybe the bird just trusted him. Harry smiled again then closed his eyes ready for sleep.

 

After a lot of sleep, Harry called Kreacher to bring some food, Harry cut some of his meat into small pieces and hand fed the raven before giving it another drink, then he went into the bathroom to finally shower, removing all the dirt and blood that covered his body. Harry walked out of the bathroom with nothing on and rummaged around in his rucksack.

 

Harry sighed, ‘Maybe now Voldemort is dead I can finally shop for myself instead of always wearing Dudley’s old stuff. Hermione did her best at making them fit, but they were still old and they have holes in them. I don’t know how many times Mrs. Weasley mended my stuff, especially socks. But I get why they never wanted me to take time to shop for clothes, it would have put the others in danger. You know Raven, I don’t even know where to start. I see the way Malfoy dressed, he might be a git but he always looked nice. I’m not one for those fancy clothes, just something that fits would be nice and maybe without stains,’ Harry pulled on jeans, with no underwear then he pulled a t-shirt over his head, ‘I wonder what it’s like to wear underwear, I’ve never had any before,’ Harry smiled down at the bird who was watching him, ‘You don’t need to worry about that, you have your feathers to keep you covered and warm. How about we see how your wounds are doing, I’ll try to be as gentle as possible,’ Harry smiled at the raven then gently unwrapped it’s neck, ‘Well, I’m not a healer but they look better, I wish you could tell me if you were in pain,’ Harry dabbed more ointment onto the wounds then re dressed them in a fresh bandage. ‘I’ll leave some water near you, but I have to go help the staff fix the castle. I can’t believe how many damage it’s got. I hope you don’t get too lonely here by yourself, I’ll try not to be gone all day,’ Harry gave the black raven a small pat on its head, ‘You know Raven, the colour of your hair reminds me of someone, someone I would love to run my fingers through his hair, but he would probably hex me if I tried. Oh well, he can stay in my dreams and my secret fantasies, now if you were to see them they would probably make you blush, he is so sexy,’ Harry smiled again, grabbed his cloak then left the room to help fix the old castle, he just hoped Ginny and her mother wasn’t still around. If they were, he was going to stay under his cloak and make sure he wasn't anywhere they were.

 

Later that day Harry went into his bedroom to see the raven standing on its legs, but otherwise it didn’t move.

 

‘Hey Raven, you’re standing, must mean you’re starting to feel better. I’ll just clean up and get us some food, then maybe you can give me some advice about a problem I have,’ Harry smiled down at the bird before heading into the bathroom.

 

After Harry called Kreacher and the old elf brought more food, juice, tea for him, Harry cut the meat again into small pieces but this time he sat the food in front of the raven and smiled as the bird pecked at the meat.

 

‘I know I’ve always been thought of differently, I never wanted to be different, I want to be just Harry, a normal boy that wasn’t too bad at magic. But using my cloak before I overheard things that made me angry, then it just hurt. Some people I thought were friends aren’t, well, sort of. They like me but they like me because of who I am, how I’m thought of. You know what I mean, the boy who lived, now the saviour, I don’t want any of that. I would like a nice quiet and peaceful life with no attention and no stories written about me. But I heard that this woman found out I have money, I never even knew I had any money, just the small amount my parents left me. I could never get to my vault so it’s still there, but it’s not really a lot. I know I was left the Black vault by my godfather, I just can’t go into that, I don’t think I ever will and I’ve been thinking of donating it to something, like Hogwarts or maybe children that suffered because of this war. I don’t know, I’m sure I’ll figure it out. Anyway, I found out though that this woman’s son mentioned another vault that I wouldn’t get until I was seventeen, but I was hiding then, well, not really hiding, I had a job to do and had to stay hidden while I did it. Anyway, this woman seems to think I’m Lord Potter, whatever that means. I didn’t think the magical world had things like lords, lady’s, kings and queens, you could call me a queen, a gay queen,’ Harry chuckled as he looked down at the bird, ‘It seems she thinks I can give her daughter a better life because I have money, but it’s also how everyone is thinking about me now. Apart from being gay I just don’t think of her like that even if she’s a friend, or was a friend, still not sure about that either. But I don’t like people who use other people or bully others, so I could never have anything to do with them because it sounded like they wanted to bully me to be the perfect poster boy, the rich and famous family member, I don’t know,’ Harry sighed, ‘They were saying that now I’m even more famous I will have girls throwing themselves at me. I thought about that because it’s happened before, but if I let everyone know I was gay, yeah it would stop the girls but maybe the boys would start paying me attention. I wish people would just like me for me and not who I am supposed to be, how I am thought of. There’s only one man I want but I know I’ll never get him, the thing is Raven, he died, I felt like my heart died with him, that’s why it was easy to walk to my death, I had hoped that maybe on the other side he would finally see me and not who I looked like. I don’t know, I know I can’t trust them anymore, I don’t know what they might do to try and get me into a relationship with her, maybe even use a love potion or something. Maybe I could just go away, where no one knows me, that way no one would want to use me because they wouldn’t know who I am. But I’m rambling, and I’m normally not a big talker, hard to believe, maybe it’s you, you’re a good listening,’ Harry climbed under the covers and stared at the bird who was watching him, he smiled then closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

 

Harry ordered breakfast making sure Raven had his share and he had fresh water before he took the bandages off.

 

‘They are really looking better now, I don’t think you need them wrapped anymore. As I said, I’m not a healer, but maybe some fresh air might be good for you. I will leave the window open, just don’t fly away yet, not until you are fully okay. I would hate to find you down on the ground somewhere,’ Harry gave the raven a very gentle pat and smiled when the bird nipped his fingers but in a playful way, ‘I’m going to help some more, but I really think I might have to leave. I don’t want to be what they want for me, to be the spokesman for the wizarding world, to be the perfect husband and father. I would love to have kids one day, but only if I found another man to replace Severus. I hope he knows how I feel, not just that I really like him, but I think he is…or was one of the bravest men I’ve ever met. He deserves everyone’s gratitude and thanks, all the praise they want to give me should go to him. I’m happy living a solitary and quiet life.

 

Maybe while you’re healing you might decide that you like me enough to stay with me. What do you think Raven, feel like travelling the world with me,’ Harry smiled again then grabbed his cloak, he slipped it over himself before leaving the room and it was lucky he did, he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron looking at every picture and he had a feeling they were looking for him. Harry doubled back then whispered to Salazar Slytherin in parseltongue, asking him if he could set a password, when he nodded, Harry whispered raven and saw a sheen go over his portrait, so Harry again whispered in parseltongue, "thanks", then hurried away knowing Hermione, Ron and Ginny could not get into his room.

 

For the next few weeks Harry worked on the castle and apart from only saying hello to Hagrid and Minerva, he only ever talked to raven. He spent less time out of his room now because Ginny and Molly kept turning up hoping to talk Harry into staying at the Burrow and Harry knew why. They were hoping if Harry was there, they would be able to talk him into marrying Ginny and giving her the life Molly wanted for her daughter. To Harry it seemed they didn’t care how he felt, only what he could give them. Harry got really good at listening to everyone while under his cloak but only Raven knew he used it. Naturally he got owls from his friends, even Ginny and Molly, all asking him to come stay at the Burrow. They only send owls because they could never find him at Hogwarts. Finally Harry decided he would send an owl to the Burrow saying he had left and wasn’t sure when he would be back, maybe never, but first he needed to work on his vaults.

 

Harry spoke to the head goblin and was pleased they weren’t angry with him, but actually thanks him, telling Harry that Voldemort killed goblins just as he killed witches and wizard. So the goblin was able to work out to seal Harry’s vaults using blood magic, then explained to him about his third vault, the Potter family vault and how now he was seventeen he would now be known as Lord Potter. The goblin gave Harry all the information about his vaults then explained to him that he could go to any magical bank where he could access his vault. Harry liked that idea so now he didn’t have to transfer or withdraw all his money, but he did take out a lot, more than he thought he would use in years, but it would give him a chance to travel before settling down somewhere.

 

Originally Harry wasn’t going to leave, but Molly and Ginny were becoming relentless. There was even a small article on the front page of the Daily Prophet hinting that Harry Potter would be marrying his long-time girlfriend Ginny Weasley in the coming months. Harry had enough when he read that, he sent a letter to the Daily Prophet saying that he was definitely not getting married right now and if he did it would not be to Ginny Weasley as he was gay and hoping to meet a man while he travelled. Harry gave them some details about the fight with Voldemort and promised to send another letter with more information if they published his first letter and never published anything about his personal life, nothing on Ginny Weasley who he only thinks of as a friend and nothing more. Harry realised that his story would be on the front page of the paper the following day, so he wrote another letter to Minerva and Hagrid before he packed his belongings.

 

‘I know you’re well now and you’ve been taken a few small flights, but I would love for to come with me Raven. I feel you’re the only one who really knows me and doesn’t want anything from me, apart from a bit of food. So how about it, want to travel with me?’ Harry smiled at the bird when it nipped his finger and again it was in a playful friendly way which Harry took as yes, Raven would go with him. So Harry sat the bird on his arm in front of his chest, he’s rucksack was over his shoulder and he slipped the cloak over himself then snuck away from Hogwarts. Once he was in a secluded spot, he opened his jacket, Raven hopped inside so Harry could apparate without causing the bird too much discomfort, or being splinched.

 

Harry couldn’t believe how content he was, over the first couple of months he would apparate to quiet secluded towns, stay for a week or so before moving on. He had cast a glamour over himself if he needed to go near a magical town and always made sure his scar was covered.

 

Five months after leaving Hogwarts Harry and Raven arrived in Australia, but instead of staying in hotels, Harry bought a nice size cottage near the beach.

 

‘What do you think Raven, is this the place to stay, at least for a while?’ Harry smiled at the bird before giving him water and some food, ‘I know you’ve seen me read the papers, it’s not because I want to know what is going on back there. I have one reason to read them, to find out if they found Severus’ body. I hate thinking about him alive, maybe a prisoner, or if he is dead, I don’t want to think about him rotting away somewhere like the forbidden forest. I just want to know he was treated right, giving the funeral he deserved. Maybe that letter I left means he was buried near my mother, I think she would approve and she would have been proud of him. Even though I do like being alone, with you of course Raven, I do miss Severus, even when he was belittling me or snarling, he had a sexy snarl. I know it scares most small kids, even older kids, but after that first year at Hogwarts, he never scared me, but fascinated me. As I got older I was drawn to him, so much so that I could never concentrate in his class. I would get so lost in his silky sexy voice. I don’t know how many times I hurried from his class straight to the bathroom to get some relief. That man could do things to my body that I never thought possible and he never touched me,’ Harry sighed, ‘Anyway, that’s why I read the papers, I want to know what happened to him.’

 

Harry spent his days sitting on the front porch staring out over the waves as they crashed into the sand, one after another, he thought it was a beautiful and peaceful sight. Raven was always sitting on the arm of his chair or on the railing and to Harry, he thought the bird seemed as happy and content as he was.

 

‘What do you want for dinner Raven, I’m becoming a decent cook even if I can’t make anything fancy,’ Harry smiled at the bird then started to prepare dinner. Harry sat at the table which was near the large windows that overlooked the ocean, Raven sat on a chair that was facing the wrong way, then he would peck at his food and take a drink from the goblet in front of him. Harry thought it was amusing that Raven liked red wine, something Harry found to enjoy himself, but mainly at dinner time, he just never knew a bird would like wine as well, but Raven loved it.

 

After dinner Raven sat on Harry’s shoulder and they walked along the beach. Some young people would stop and ask about the bird, others just gave Harry strange looks. He suppose it’s not every day you saw a young man with a black raven sitting on his shoulder, but to Harry, Raven felt like part of him, like the bird was his family.

 

Harry put Raven on his perch then went to have a shower. He walked out naked, like always but the first thing he noticed was the perch was empty.

 

‘Raven,’ Harry called then started to look around the house. Harry felt panicked when he couldn’t find his friend, ‘Raven, oh Raven,’ Harry stared around but couldn’t see a sign of the black bird, ‘Maybe you missed other birds, I’m sorry, I should have let you go earlier, but I came to care about you,’ Harry sighed, ‘I hope I see you again Raven,’ he went back to the bedroom and climbed under the covers, but couldn’t stop staring at the perch, ‘First Severus now you, maybe Black isn’t meant for me. I just want you happy Raven, find a mate, have some babies,’ Harry sighed again then turned on his side and tried to sleep, but as his eyes closed all he kept seeing was his black feathery friend. Harry thought he liked the bird more than he imagined mainly because the colour of his feathers reminded him of Severus Snape’s hair, so now he didn’t even have the black bird to watch as it ruffled it’s feathers or ate it’s food, drank a little wine. Harry felt lonely for the first time in his life. He sort of felt lonely after Sirius died, and even though Harry cared about Sirius, a lot, they never got to spend a lot of time together. Harry spent more time with Raven than he ever spent with anyone, now his bird was gone.

 

During the night Harry woke with a start, it was pitch black and stormy outside. The rain was pelting the windows, the wind was howling and Harry could hear the waves crashing against the beach.

 

‘Oh raven, I hope you’re not caught in that.’

 

‘He’s not.’

 

Harry’s head spun and saw a shadowy figure sitting in the corner of the room, ‘Who are you?’

 

‘That would take some explaining, but you do know me, in two different ways.’

 

Harry knew that voice, ‘It’s impossible.’

 

‘I assure you…Harry I am alive and I am here, I’ve been here the whole time.’

 

Harry reached across and grabbed his wand, flicking the lights on, ‘Severus.’

 

‘Yes, I didn’t mean to startle you. But after hearing you last night, I couldn’t just leave without telling the truth.’

 

‘Last night, you weren’t here last night,’ Harry climbed out of bed and pulled his jeans on.

 

‘I was here last night, I have been here every night and every day,’ Severus stood and walked over to Harry, ‘You know you can trust me, I would never hurt you Harry.’

 

‘I know, but I don’t get how you were here, how you’re here now.’

 

‘As I said, I’ve been here the whole time,’ Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a black raven feather, ‘You saved my life, you looked after me, then you brought me here to this paradise.’

 

‘You’re Raven, you’re an animagi?’

 

‘I am, it’s how I was able to leave the castle whenever the dark lord called. I didn’t mean for you to wake, I was going to wait until the morning to speak with you.’

 

‘I think I’m dreaming and I need coffee, do you want one?’

 

‘Please,’ Severus followed Harry out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, ‘Let me explain why I never turned back straight away, once I was well that is.’

 

‘I wish you would explain,’ Harry made two cups of coffee and sat down, placing one in front of Severus. His conversations with this man who had been a bird came back to him which made Harry feel a little awkward, as well as embarrassed so he wasn’t sure where to look.

 

‘I know what you’re thinking, I’m sorry you did not know the truth. But in a way I’m not sorry. I finally got to know you as your own person, not who I saw when I looked at your face. Albus tried to tell me that you were nothing as I believed, which was a pampered little prince.’

 

‘And as arrogant as my father.’

 

‘Yes, that too, but I did get to see you and I heard the truth about how you were raised. By the way, if Lily was a ghost she would be haunting her sister into an early grave.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Yeah, from what I’ve heard about my mother, she would do that. So you heard it all, everything I said, every confession, my deepest thoughts and desires.’

 

‘Yes, I did which surprised me. Albus told me you knew who it was that relayed the prophecy, so I assumed you hated me.’

 

‘I did, at first, but I realised how you would have been back then. You were a death eater, you served him, but you were also hurt because my mother never loved you as you wanted.’

 

‘See, that is where you have it wrong Harry. Yes, I loved your mother, like my sister, not a romantic love. My problem was that if your mother ended up with your father than even if we made up after our fight it would have put Lily into a very awkward situation, I would not do that to her, so I left. Just so you know the truth, I am gay and I was attracted to your father, at one time. But the moment I got to know what type of boy he was, I knew he was not right for me. I did lie to you, you and your father are nothing alike apart from looks, you are your mother. I saw her care for an injured bird once, at first I couldn’t understand why she put so much of her time into this little creature. But I would watch her day after day tending to the bird, feeding it, mending it’s broken wing until it was able to fly away. It did leave, but not without rubbing itself against Lily’s cheek. It was right at that moment I realised what a loving and caring girl Lily was, which is what type of person you are, kind and caring. You tended to my wounds, you were gentle and looked after me until I was well.’

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me then who you really were?’

 

‘At first I was not sure why, but after hearing everything you went through as a child in that house then to hear what Molly and Ginny tried to do, I wanted to stay with you, to protect you, to give you someone you could trust and know that I did not want anything from you in return. When I left last night I only flew as far as the tree in the back garden then I watched the house. I realised I couldn’t leave without telling you the truth or let you worry about the bird you saved. I came to know you Harry, at first more than I wanted. I heard everything you said and as Raven I came to care about you, but I believe I am not good enough for someone with such a caring and loving heart, so I decided to leave, I just couldn’t.’

 

‘Severus, as far as I’m concerned you’re too good for me. I know you’re life has been hard and you had to do things that would turn most people away, but that’s not me, I saw a man that was stuck and did whatever he could to survive. Then he turned his back on his life just to keep me alive, to keep the son of your worst enemy safe. To me that showed how good you are, how good your heart is. Okay, since you heard everything, I even described my dreams to you and told you how I felt, yes, I fell in love with you even if at the time I thought you were in love with my mother. When Dumbledore died, even then I couldn’t hate you, I tried and I hated myself because I couldn’t hate you. You took away my mentor, the man I thought would help me beat Voldemort and I was so angry and so hurt, but I still couldn’t hate you. That’s why I went to the shrieking shack, I felt I needed to put everything into perspective, including my feelings for you, by removing your body to make sure you had a proper burial, to be shown the respect you deserved. I was heartbroken, I was trying to keep myself from breaking down as I made my way to the shrieking shack, knowing I was going to see your dead body and knowing that I couldn’t apologise to you. But I had to see you, I had to be the one to get you out of there, for myself and for my mother. In the hopeful part of my heart, I did wish I would find you alive, but I found Raven instead. This is something I never said to you as Raven, but you saved me, Raven saved me. After surviving, after knowing about his soul, I didn’t want to go on anymore, then I hear what they were saying and I thought my decision was the right one. But looking after you gave me time to realise that I could learn to live with that knowledge, but I was not going to let anyone use me. I’m just glad you decided to leave with me. I’m not saying this in the hope you will stay or feel anything for me, I just believe in being open and honest.’

 

‘Now I do not have to pretend anymore, I want to be honest with you, about everything. So if you allow me to stay, I believe we could be…more, if you wish that is?’

 

Harry stared into those dark eyes that he dreamt about so often then reached across and took Severus hand in his. Harry stared down at his long fingers clasping his own hand and it was then that he knew, yes, they would be more, to Harry, it felt right.

 

Harry and Severus talked for a few more hours before they went to bed, they shared Harry’s bed but stayed in their underwear. Both agreed it was too soon to take their newly formed relationship any further than just the few kisses they shared. They both knew they had to get to know each other as two men, not as student and teacher, not as a young man and a bird, but as two men twenty years apart in age, but so similar in so many ways.

 

Over the next month Harry and Severus would talk, sometimes they would walk along the beach, hand in hand, sometimes they would take a picnic and a blanket and sit on the sand not far from the house.

 

It took another two months before Harry and Severus made love and to both of them it was the most amazing night of their lives. Harry felt like he had found his soul mate, Severus felt like he had found the one he had been searching for all his life. They both admitted their love for the other, they both decided they wanted a life together, a future, a loving relationship and hopefully one day, a family.

 

Sometimes when they would walk along the beach or sit together watching the swimmers, Harry would take candid photos of Severus, then he would snatch the camera off Harry and take some of him making them both laugh. Sometimes they’re pictures were of one just staring out at the ocean, other times they would pull ridiculous faces or poses. Severus was lying on his right side, Harry on his left side while they talked, while they constantly touched the other. A woman who had been watching the two men and at first she thought the age difference was too much, but as she watched she could see the love the men had for each other so she offered to take some candid shots of them while they lie together talking and touching. Sometimes the woman moved away and just sat down taking the occasionally shot, sometimes she moved around them, not to close so they felt uncomfortable, but close enough that if anyone saw the pictures they would see two men very much in love.

 

Harry was sitting on the front porch when Severus kissed him then took the seat next to Harry.

 

‘You’re still making the front page of the papers, but now it seems rumours are going around that you died and the ministry does not want to admit it. Another rumour is that you were captured and taken prisoner by the escaped death eaters and they are keeping you alive in the hope you can resurrect their lord,’ Severus glanced at Harry when he didn’t answer, ‘Did you heard me Harry?’

 

‘Not a word, do you realise how absolutely sex you are right now?’

 

Severus chuckled, ‘Thank you, but you would be the only one who would think that.’

 

‘Look at you Sev, your hair is pulled back and tied, sexy. You’re shirt cannot hide all those muscles, sexy, those pants, hmmm, sexy and those eyes, just looking into those dark pools that are your eyes and I want to cum.’

 

Severus laughed loudly, ‘Oh my young lover, that gives me ideas. But back to what I was saying, the article.’

 

‘Oh right, something about being dead.’

 

‘You are impossible, but I have an idea. Why don’t you post a letter and one of those pictures we took to prove you are very much alive and living the life of luxury in paradise with your absolutely gorgeous husband.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘Not a bad idea, but what if they want to take you back to face charges. You know it was in the papers, even with the letter I left explaining your role. They still want to talk to you about when you were headmaster.’

 

‘Then send one of the pictures Amelia took, with my back to the camera. No one could tell it was me, just that you’re with a man.’

 

‘I want to make sure they don’t find you, just in case. I would tell the world that were married, I’m just scared they will take you away from me. So okay, I’ll send one that shows I’m happy, in love and very much alive. What do you think everyone will say?’

 

‘One thing they will say is you were telling the truth about being gay, every picture Amelia took or we took shows how much we love each other. Your eyes Harry, they show every emotion and usually you looked turned on.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘I always am especially if you are near. Okay, I’ll go through the pictures and make sure no one can tell it’s you. Hopefully they will realise I just left and now I’m finally living, not just existing as I was before.’

 

‘Good idea, now let’s have lunch before I take my young lover to bed.’

 

‘Can we skip lunch?’

 

‘No, you will need your energy for what I have planned my love. So move that very cute arse of yours into the house.’

 

Harry and Severus held hands and walked into the house where they stood together preparing lunch.

 

A week later, back in England, Hermione and Ron arrived at the Burrow for Sunday lunch with the family. Every Sunday the whole Weasley family, and the Grangers got together to have a wonderful family lunch.

 

‘Now everyone is here, I want to know if any of you read this mornings Daily Prophet?’ Arthur asked as he stared around. Everyone shook their heads, which he was expecting. With so many lies being published, everyone in the Burrow refused to buy that paper anymore, ‘Well, Kingsley thought we should see it so he sent us a copy, but let me read it first,’ Arthur picked up the paper, ‘It seems those rumours that Harry Potter is dead or a prisoner was proven false readers. Harry Potter himself sent us a picture to show he is very much alive and by the look of it, enjoying his time and his time is not spent alone. We cannot tell who the man is in the picture with the saviour, all we can say is he is dark haired, well-tanned and muscly. The other information we can get from this picture is that Harry and the mystery man are both wearing wedding rings while their hands caress each other. It seems our Mr. Potter found love in paradise,’ Arthur turned the paper around to show Harry lying on his side, bare chested and bare legs as that is all that could be seen of him apart from his hand which kept running up and down the mystery man. He was also lying on his side, bare chested, bare legs, but in shorts, his dark long hair tied back and he was also rubbing Harry’s arm. But it was clearly visible that both men wore wedding bands and it was also visible that the look on Harry Potter’s face showed he was in love. Hermione concentrated on the picture for the longest time before she turned to her parents who nodded. The Grangers and Hermione Weasley who was now married to Ron knew exactly where Harry was, on a beach in Australia, a beach that the Grangers had taken Hermione and Ron when they went to find the Grangers after the battle of Hogwarts. But Hermione shook her head at her parents and husband to relay to them not to mention the place Harry was because even after all these years, Ginny and Molly were still trying to find Harry so he would come home and marry Ginny. Now Hermione hoped they realised that Harry was gay, he is gay and he is happy with the man he loved, which was something else Hermione worked out, the man Harry was married to was Severus Snape. You could just catch a small part of his chin and Hermione had studied that man for many years, she knew it was him and she knew Harry had feelings for him, it seems he had feelings for Harry. Now she hoped everyone would stop all rumours about Harry and let him live the life he chose for himself, not what everyone wanted for their hero.

 

The end:


End file.
